Bad Thoughts About Kacchan
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: Warnings! This is an omorashi fic! I am begging you, PLEASE do not read unless you know what omorashi is! Basically, Deku is having an emergency, Bakugo lets Deku piss on him and Todoroki watches. Warnings for implied threesome. OOCness and crap.


*****Well, it was bound to happen. One of these years I was bound to write one of these. I-I don't know where this came from and I am so sorry to all of your virgin eyes… but yes, Deku pisses on Bakugo, while Todoroki watches. That sick fuck XD Seriously, that's all this story really is, So enjoy. P.s: ONLY READ IF YOU ARE A SICK FUCK LIKE ME!*****

It was Saturday evening, and Katsuki Bakugo along with Shoto Todoroki made their way up to the path of the U.A. dorms together. It had been another long, boring day of their hero provisional license training, and of course Bakugo was in a sour mood.

"What a fucking waste of my time." Bakugo complained. "I'm going to bed." Even though it had only been five thirty, and the rest of the students had not even had dinner yet.

"Mmm hmm." Was all Shoto said in response, clearly uninterested with any of his classmate's vulgarism and overall negative attitude.

"Wait, does that mean you agree with me, fucking half– n'– half?"

The other rolled his eyes out of Bakugo's view. "Mmm hmm."

"See, I told you. It's a fucking waste of our time and it's a shitty course with half-witted so -called pros." As if the blonde's day couldn't get any worse, he noticed a very annoying green figure sloughed over by a tree in the front grounds of their student dorms.

"H-hey, guys!" Midoriya greeted. He gulped. "How was training?"

"Fine." Was Shoto's only response.

"Shut the fuck up, you damn nerd. You ain't any better than me." He reached out his left arm to shove Deku painfully up against the tree he had been leaning over.

The smaller boy groaned in pain. "No, not here…"

Katsuki growled with annoyance at the other boy's weakness. "You're seriously throwing a damn tantrum because I pushed you?"

Izuku shook his head, now blushing. "No, no! It's not that at all. I j-just, have a little problem." He admitted with his eyes now glossed over with tears, and holding onto his crotch with dear life.

"Can you move?" Todoroki asked, rushing over by the tree to help his friend.

Katsuki was frozen on the spot. So, Deku had to – pee? He wasn't sure whether or not he should make fun of him or clear the area before the boy had an accident. Either way, he was at a loss for what to do. What he wasn't prepared for was Deku's fucking stupid puppy dog eyes. Looking right at him. Just like he did when they were children and Midoriya needed Kacchan's help whether he had been dealing with bullies or had scraped his knee during one of their adventures.

"I don't know." Deku responded to Todoroki's question, with snot now beginning to drip from his nose, and his voice wavering. "It hurts. I was just studying a-and I just ignored my bladder for too long and – ngh…" The poor boy couldn't finish his sentence, and the only thing he could do was double over in pain. "Please…"

Bakugo removed his shirt and placed it on the grass next to the tree.

It was a sight that even Shoto couldn't refuse to look at. Bakugo had definitely been working out, and it would be a shame for him to hide his athletic body from the rest of the world. Even the way he removed his clothing was almost slow and sensual. He crouched down to Izuku's height and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Deku, I'm fucking serious about this and don't ask any questions, but – y-you can pee on me."

Midoriya's face flushed with embarrassment and somehow managed to step back in shock. "Pee on you?! What do you mean, Kacchan?"

Bakugo grit his teeth hard enough for the top layer of his enamel to scrape off. "I told you not to ask any damn questions!" He sighed. "I can't let you go in there with your pants covered in piss. So, i-if you aim my crotch, then the class will just think I did it." _'Think of it as a way for you to get back at me for everything I've ever done to you.'_ He thought to himself, a thought that he'd never allow anyone else to hear. "Go ahead, I can take the laughter. You can't cause you're a pussy. Just fucking piss on me, already." Bakugo laid on the grass with his hands clutched behind his head, assuming the position for his childhood friend to pee on him before Deku could say yes or no."

All Todoroki could do was watch the beautiful sight in front of him. The once prideful Katsuki Bakugo – now about to get pissed on by the boy he had created a class rivalry with for reasons he still hadn't understood. His pupils dilated with anticipation and an audible gulp escaped from his throat, but he didn't care. He looked around. The tree was still blocked from view from the other classmates, and even if they had all been inside, he did not see any other students leering by the window.

Midoriya released a painful moan from his mouth, and a yellow stream flooded from the tip of his dick and onto Bakugo's clothed crotch.

Katsuki startled at the sensation. It was… wet. It started off as a hot stream splashing against him, but turned cold and sticky in a matter of seconds. Some droplets of urine splashed on the boy's chest, and even Deku had to admire how amazing Kacchan's eight – pack looked covered in his urine. He imagined the blond washing cars, or at the beach… being shirtless in every scene. He would shake the water from his blond hair and… gah! _'No, no bad thoughts about Kacchan.'_ He thought in secret.

Todoroki, however, was less private about his thoughts and desires. The double-quirked boy stood there licking his chops, now sporting a rather nice erection that other boys his age would be jealous of.

Izuku sighed with relief. He could now safely return to the dorms, but he couldn't just leave his childhood friend who had just sacrificed his dignity and reputation to save his useless self.

Katsuku, however, stood up with pride, wiped the piss off of his abs his his shirt and began to walk back to the dorms with his fists clenched, partially from fear as he prepared to face the rest of his classmates. "Put your boner away, you half bastard." He addressed to Todoroki.

Todoroki simply shrugged, and proceeded to follow Bakugo.

"K-Kacchan, wait!" Deku gulped as he ran up to the boy he had always admired. He bowed to the blonde for thanks. "I owe you! Anything at all, anytime! No matter what it is!"

A devilish smirk crossed Bakugo's face and he hummed. "Well. I decided that I like your dick. I mean, it's nothing like mine, but it's cute. I'll give you that. You pissed all over me, so I want to do some freaky shit with that bone of yours, too."

Bakugo didn't look back to see the other's reaction.

"That was very good of you, Bakugo." Todoroki said as he caught up with his classmate.

Katsuki huffed. "Whatever. Just keep it between us, you freak."

Shoto grinned at that comment. "You know, if you and Midoriya are open for one more, just give me a call." He walked away and left it at that.

Poor Bakugo was left once again looking stunned. He really did not need to know what half-n'-half thought about when he was alone in his bedroom. "F-FUCK YOU!" Was the only retort he could come up with.

The other winked. "You're welcome to."

Of course, Katsuki Bakugo was bombarded with whistles and chuckles as he walked through the doors. Nevertheless, he held his head high and refused to let his eyes meet the ground.

Mineta was the only one who gave him the most trouble. The evil little Grape Boy. He laughed manically. "the hierarchy continues to crumble!" Thankfully, that comment was shut down quickly by a whack on the head from Kaminari.

"Chill, dude. It's just piss."

 _'If you only knew where it came from.'_ The explosion boy thought.

The piss covered Bakugo finally made his way over to the laundry room, where he washed his urine - soaked pants and boxers. He was now dressed down to his spare All – Might boxer shorts that he used mainly for sleeping. Behold, none other than the retired number one hero approached the half – naked boy as he stood waiting for his clothes to wash and dry.

"Oh! Ummm, All Might, it's just-!" Bakugo greeted awkwardly. Unsure what to say to the man who could now see images of himself printed all over his student's underwear.

"Nice boxers." His teacher said with a wink. Katsuki blushed in response.

"Anyways. Just came by to thank you what you did for young Midoriya. I saw everything. Despite the awkward situation, I've never been prouder of you."

Bakugo shuffled his feet and rubbed his arm, too scared to look the man in the eye but listened to him nevertheless. "Well, you brought me spare pants when I pissed myself in provisional license training."

And All Might surely did. Katsuki remembers desperately needing a bathroom during one of their special training exercises, and that bastard whale wouldn't let him use the restroom. So eventually the inevitable happened. Bakugo had wet himself and cried uncontrollably. The only other classmate of his who knew about that little predicament was Todoroki, who had promised to take that secret to his grave, as well as All Might who had travelled all the way back to U.A. just to retrieve the explosive teen a new pair of pants. Both had comforted him and rubbed his back until his tears had ceased.

After spending a few embarrassing moments reminiscing with All Might, Katsuki's phone had buzzed in his hand. Deku's name appeared on the screen. Curious, he opened the text message to reveal a rather lewd photo of the green boy sucking off the half bastard's dick. The words: **You're invited** could be read at the bottom of the picture. Now fumbling for his words, nearly dropping his phone and forgetting the fact that he was dressed in nothing but his All Might boxers, Katsuki Bakugo rushed for the door. "T-thank's for everything, All Might, but I gotta go! Right now! Ugh… emergency!"

All Might shrugged and smiled. He might have been old, but he was far from stupid.


End file.
